1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a saber saw. This invention particularly relates to a plunger holding device in a saber saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saber saws are basically of first and second types. In a saber saw of the first type, a blade is reciprocated along a linear path. In a saber saw of the second type, a blade is moved along an orbital path, for example, an elliptical path. The second type is also referred to as the orbital cutting type.
In a typical saber saw of the orbital cutting type, a plunger on which a blade is mounted slidably extends into a guide sleeve. The plunger is reciprocated along the guide sleeve. A suitable mechanism periodically swings the guide sleeve in synchronism with the reciprocation of the plunger. The plunger swings as the guide sleeve swings. The reciprocation and the swing cause the plunger and the blade to move along an orbital path or an elliptical path. The guide sleeve repetitively collides against a gear cover while periodically swinging. Thus, the typical saber saw of the orbital cutting type is noisy during its operation. In the typical saber saw of the orbital cutting type, the guide sleeve and the gear cover tend to wear away.
It is an object of this invention to provide a long-life silent saber saw.
A first aspect of this invention provides a plunger holding device in a saber saw including a housing, a plunger supported within the housing and being free to reciprocate, and a swingable guide sleeve provided within the housing and connected with the plunger for imparting a swinging motion to the plunger. The plunger holding device comprises a cylindrical resilient member provided between the guide sleeve and the housing, the resilient member being in fluid-tight contact with the housing.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a plunger holding device wherein the resilient member is made of rubber.
A third aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a plunger holding device wherein the resilient member has an inward projection in fluid-tight contact with the guide sleeve.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a plunger holding device wherein an end of the resilient member has bottom walls with an opening through which the plunger extends, the bottom walls being in fluid-tight contact with the plunger.
A fifth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a plunger holding device further comprising a dustproof member provided between the plunger and a flange of the resilient member, and an O-ring provided on the flange for forcing the flange inward and thereby pressing the dustproof member against the plunger.
A sixth aspect of this invention provides a saber saw comprising a housing; a plunger supported within the housing and being free to reciprocate; a swingable guide sleeve provided within the housing and connected with the plunger for allowing swing of the plunger; and a resilient member provided between the guide sleeve and the housing to prevent the guide sleeve from directly colliding against the housing.
A seventh aspect of this invention is based on the sixth aspect thereof, and provides a saber saw wherein the resilient member is in fluid-tight contact with the guide sleeve and the housing.